Zero Chronicles
Zero Chronicles is 2015 fighting game by In-Verse, a brand new IP. Has big influence of Street Fighter EX series and Star Gladiator ''series Gameplay. The Style of the motif is based in a magical, superhero style motif, and despite that, it is not a Spin-off of ''The Adventures of Vanessa series. Gameplay The gameplay follows an eight-row joystick with four buttons, one with a weak and strong weapon attack, a kick and a guard defense like the first Star Gladiator game, the gameplay is basically two dimensional with a 3D field and three leveled power bar like Street Fighter EX series, and also a small, but notable feature is the Ring Out, a stage has a crystal barrier that is breakable, but if a player goes on outside of being out by an attack, counts as a Ring Out and the other player wins. The power bar can be used, and, for the first time an attack of two bars can be used in the case of transformations, and there's also the new "Warning sign", a Warning sign is that the player has the Three Power Bars but less than 35% of the life, can execute a powered up Super Attack to a Ring Out. Like a game called Battle Fantasia, the characters' life are like a RPG with Numbers, for example, Elias has 4100HP while Sophia has 3200HP. Story Set in a random time, a bizarre contest is held in order to the strongest take over the "throne", Sophia, a tomboyish agent, who's of course, not human, knows the responsible, she enters in order to take down Solomon, a man related to her persona, in other hand, there's Leonel a.k.a. Leo, a youngster prince who's possessed by a demon sword, and tries to get rid of it, despite the mistake was of his own. Cerberus Black was behind all the plans but his spirit ends stuck in two swords, these swords are in Sophia's custody, each of them represents supposedly, two of his three heads, while his third one is in his soul. Characters *''Sophia von Ritter'': The main protagonist of the game, she's a mysterious woman from a Laboratory, calm and strict, she's the relative of Solomon. (Uses Two Swords) In the Console versions, she has a friend named Cerberus Black. **Health Points: 3200 *''Prince Leonel of Aeidith'': A prince from the Aeidith Kingdom, a young man who is the host of the demon sword Asmodaios. (Uses A Longsword.) He's the grandson of Lionel, from Re: Vengeance. **Health Points: 2740 *''Luka Strider'': A third-year that can turn into a Superhero, he's an enthusiast, hot blooded and pretty loud whenever he goes. (Uses his bare hands) **Health Points: 2310 *''Elias'': Is a man in a sombrero who works for an enterprise, he fights with guns and is 55 years old. (Uses Guns) **Health Points: 4100 *''Hina'': Hina is a kunoichi and an agent for Solomon von Ritter, she's ruthless in completing her objectives. (Uses ninja Weapons) **Health Points: 2680 *''Marcellus Lune'': A non-human man who actually acts like a kid, he's in a white cloak, he's also a nerdy. (Uses a Lance) **Health Points: 3990 *''Cyan Strider'': Cyan is a college student and cousin of Luka, she's similar to him in terms of personality. (Uses fans) **Health Points: 3530 *''Salia'': She's a rider who comes from a long heritage, humble, but horribly antisocial. (Uses a horsewhip) **Health Points: 3040 *''Solomon von Ritter'': A relative of Sophia, his agent is the kunoichi Hina. He apparently is a monster like Sophia. (Uses an Axe, Boss) **Health Points: 4400 *''Asmodaios'': An Accursed sword and a Devil Knight. (Uses a sword, Boss) **Health Points: 5500 *''Ele'': Is a bipolar psycho and a simple girl. (Uses multiple firearms, Secret Boss) **Health Points: 1500 Console Exclusive Characters *''Merlina'': A sorceress and a close friend of Sophia, she can turn into a super armor during battle. (Uses a Wand) **Health Points: 2220 *''Pepe'': An old man, mentor of Elias outside of the Enterprise, he despises bad kids in general. (Uses a Hammer) **Health Points: 6000 Stages The design of these stages are in a surreal, exotic style. *Fountain *House *School *Castle *Dojo *Forest *The Plaza *Burned Place *Pole *The Chaos *The City Console Exclusives *Jail *TV Station Update - Zero Chronicles UltraMAX The ''UltraMAX ''update released in September 3, 2015 offers anything from the Console version, the addition of Merlina and Pepe as timed-exclusive, the bosses balanced and playable, as well as the exclusive stages Jail and TV station. As well as a new stage restricted to Sophia vs. Solomon named Euphoria. Trivia *This is the first game of In-Verse that is 100% 3D cel shaded based. *The final boss Ele can climb in the walls and attack, this is an allusion to Fighting Layer, a game made by Arika. Her body is pretty weak in contrast to the other fighters. *Pepe has the most HP despite being the oldest-looking character is due to his resistant armor. *Solomon uses the same attacks as Sophia but his axe is slower than her swords. *You can fight three intermediate bosses between 8 stages, that makes the total of fights 11. **Stage 3.5: You fight a Huge creature in an armor. **Stage 6.5: You fight a shadow version of your character. **Stage 8.5 (The Final, FINAL Stage): You fight the character's Rival. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Fighting Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games